The Outlands
The OutlandsHalf-Life 2: Episode Two game files''The Orange Box Prima Guide'' is an alpine region located north of the City 17 outskirts (as referred to many times in the Episode Two dialogues) and is towered over by an unnamed peak known by Alyx. It is the main location for Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Overview Features The area consists of coniferous forests, streams, the Victory Mine (an abandoned mining complex colonized by Antlions), the White Forest Inn, the major base of operations of the Resistance: White Forest (an old Soviet ballistic missile silo complex that was abandoned and then repurposed by the Resistance that turned it into its major base of operations in Sector 17), several hamlets and a few small and medium Resistance outposts, connected by a Highway and a few old roads in a state of disrepair with a number of abandoned cars, similar to Highway 17. Various other structures include some old radio stations, industrial warehouses, bridge houses and a train depot (that was partially controlled by the Resistance and by a few retreating Overwatch squadrons from City 17), often infested with Headcrabs. Gordon and Alyx end up in the area after their train crashes, and start their journey to White Forest on foot, until they take hold of a custom 1969 Dodge Charger which they use to finish their journey. Name This region is never named in-game; "the Outlands" and "Outlands Forest" is given in the The Orange Box Prima Guide and all the Episode Two maps start with "Outland." It is possible that "White Forest" is another name for the forest, a name the White Forest base and White Forest Inn names would be based on. It is also possible that the White Forest consists only of a small part of the Outlands. Behind the scenes Gallery Concept art File:Gordon alyx hunters.jpg|Gordon and Alyx being chased by Hunters. File:City17 destroyed.jpg|The destroyed City 17 and its Citadel viewed from the Outlands. File:City 17 destroyed Citadel forest view.jpg|Ditto. File:Citadel concept.jpg|Ditto. File:Outlands Citadel concept.jpg|Ditto. File:City17 concept ep2.jpg|Ditto. Logos File:Subarctic cossack.svg|"Subarctic transport" logo, not featured in-game, with "СУБДРКТИЦЕСКИЙ КАЗАЦКПЙ" instead of "СУБАРКТИЧЕСКИЙ КАЗАЦКИЙ", Russian for "subarctic cossack". File:Cossack transition.png|"Cossack transport" logo, not featured in-game, with "АЗАЦКПЙ ПЕРЕХОД" instead of "КАЗАЦКИЙ ПЕРЕХОД", Russian for "cossack transition". File:Dumpster sign.svg|Dumpster logo, not featured in-game, with "КОРПОРАУИЯ" instead of "КОРПОРАЦИЯ", Russian for "corporation". File:Sign victorymine 03.png|Victory Mine sign. File:Sign victorymine 04.png|Ditto. File:Station 21 city.png|Trainstation sign with "СТАНЦИЯ 21 ГОРОД", Russian for "Station 21 City". Screenshots File:Particle benchmark console bg.png|What seems to be an early version of the bridge where Gordon and Alyx's train crashed, as the background texture of the Source Particle Benchmark. File:Citadel smoke trailer.jpg|The destroyed Citadel in the second Episode Two teaser. File:00565084-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|Attacking Hunter in the Outlands. File:Superportal.jpg|The Superportal as seen from the Outlands. File:Ep2 outland 010003.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train after the wreck. File:Ep2 outland 010004.JPG|Ditto. File:Ep2 outland 010023.JPG|The Portal Storm starting. File:HL2EP2PortalStorm.jpg|The Portal Storm about to reach Alyx and Gordon. File:Ep2_portal_storm.jpg|In the middle of the Portal Storm. File:Ep2 outland 0100192.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train falling when the bridge is destroyed by the Portal Storm. File:Ep2 outland convoy.jpg|Combine forces proceeding to attack White Forest. File:Ep2 outland 05004406.jpg|Advisor Platform in the Combine convoy en route to White Forest. File:Hl2ep2 gorge.jpg|The gorge where Gordon, Alyx and the Vortigaunt are attacked by Antlions, as seen in the Episode Two trailer. File:Ep2 outland 0500008.jpg|Victory Mine outpost, with the Antlion Guardian below. File:Outland pod crashed.jpg|A crashed Advisor Pod, which possibly carried the Barn Advisor. File:Ep2 outland barn1.jpg|Birds-eye view of the building housing the Barn Advisor. File:Ep2 outland barn2.jpg| File:Ep2 outland barn3 advisor pod.jpg|The Barn Advisor's life support pod. File:Ep2 outland advisor rebel.jpg|The Barn Advisor feeding on a dead Rebel. File:00565086-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|Rebel firing at a Hunter-Chopper with an OSIPR in the Outlands. File:Ep2 outland tracks.jpg File:Autogun.jpg|A Combine Autogun firing in the Junkyard. File:Couch couple ep2 outland 09.jpg|Easter egg involving the remains of the Consoling Couple. File:Ep2 outland 100050.jpg File:Outlands peak.jpg|The unnamed peak as seen from near the White Forest Inn. File:White Forest Inn exterior.jpg|The White Forest Inn. File:Dog challenge.jpg|Dog challenging the Strider in the Episode Two trailer. File:Dog challenge strider legs.jpg|Ditto. File:Dog vs Strider Outlands.jpg|Ditto. File:White Forest south entrance.jpg|White Forest's south entrance. List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' References es:Las_Tierras_Exteriores ru:Запределье Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:The Outlands locations Category:Locations Category:Jeremy Bennett designs